Jalousie
by MarieCeline
Summary: Pensées de Ziva, lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit de l'intérêt que Tony porte à l'agent Barrett. Attention Spoiler 8x17 !


Bien le bonjour/bonsoir à tous !

Un nouvel OS, sans prétention, où j'ai tenté d'imaginer les pensées de Ziva, lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit de l'intérêt que Tony porte à l'agent Barrett.

_Bonne lecture !_

**Se situe juste après le 8x17 '' One Last Score ''. Donc gros gros spoiler pour ceux qui ne suivent pas la scène américaine.**

* * *

**POV ZIVA**

Il se faisait tard, au siège du NCIS. Gibbs était déjà parti et j'avais fini mon rapport sur la précédente enquête. Mais je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi. Alors je passais le temps en surfant sur Internet. Ne sachant même pas ce que regardais. Un mouvement attira mon regard. Tony, en face de moi, jouait -comme toujours- à envoyer des boulettes de papier dans la corbeille. Bien qu'il ne l'ai pas fait depuis longtemps, maintenant que j'y pense. L'ancien Tony était en train de refaire surface.

Comme pour illustrer mes pensées, l'agent Barrett, la nouvelle, se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et sourit d'un air mielleux à Tony. Je tentai de cacher mon air irrité lorsqu'il se leva presque en courant pour aller vers elle, en retenant l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne se referme. D'un air dégoûté, je l'écoutais rire avec cette blonde qui venait d'arriver, et qu'il connaissait à peine. Comme un adolescent. Un homme qui n'avait pas vécu de chagrin d'amour auparavant. Le même ado puéril qu'il était avant que je le rencontre ; coureur de jupons. J'avais l'impression de revenir cinq ans en arrière. Depuis peu de temps, il m'ignorait de plus en plus. Oui, je voyais un autre homme. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que je ne n'en avais que faire.

Il y a deux ans, j'avais eu droit au '' _je ne peux pas vivre sans toi _'' et maintenant, on entretenait une simple relation de bons collègues. De la retenue. Voire de l'indifférence. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, et qu'on ne se connaissait pas. Alors qu'il me semblait le connaître, presque par cœur, par ses manies, ses paroles, et ses gestes. Parfois même, je me surprenais à parler comme lui, alors que je ne devrais pas. Un regret du passé, amer, me monta à la tête.

Mais où étaient passées nos années ?

On en revenait toujours au même point : Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. Je me tournais pour le regarder. Il avait un bras appuyé contre l'ascenseur, et parlait d'un ton charmeur à l'agent Barrett, riant parfois, un sourire niais collé sur le visage.

Tony sentit mon regard posé sur lui. Il tourna la tête vers moi, et son visage devint de marbre. Je le fixai pendant encore quelques secondes, puis me détournai de lui. J'avais appris hier soir par l'employé chargé du ménage, que Tony avait été dans la salle de bains du gymnase, alors que l'agent Barrett prenait sa douche. Et qu'ils étaient ressortis ensemble de la salle d'eau. Je secouai la tête. Je ne pouvais pas m'approprier Tony, je le savais. Mais qu'il enfreigne la règle numéro douze avec _elle_... je n'arrivais pas à le digérer. Cette règle, qui avait toujours mis une barrière entre nous : il l'avait enfreinte.

Je l'entendis dire «_ bonsoir_ », et il revint s'asseoir à son bureau, en évitant de me regarder. Mais je ne levai pas mes yeux de lui. Je voulais qu'il voie ce que je ressentais à ce moment. De la colère, et de la peine aussi. McGee, qui avait suivit nos échanges de regard, se sentit de trop, attrapa ses affaires, et s'en alla. Un silence de plomb s'installa. Il jouait avec son agrafeuse en forme de souris, et refusai de lever les yeux vers moi. Au moins, il était conscient de sa conduite.

Je croisai les bras, et m'appuyai contre le dossier de ma chaise. Les bureaux étaient vides, et le silence bien trop pesant. Je le fixai, jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne lever les yeux vers moi. Ce qu'il fit.

Il avait un regard honteux, gêné et chargé d'excuses. Ce qui était rare chez lui. Et ça m'attendris presque. Presque. Je continuai à le regarder, les yeux pleins de reproches. Et il a de nouveau baissé son regard.

Je soupirai. Fermai les yeux. Voilà que j'étais jalouse, maintenant. De ce nouvel agent qui était arrivé hier, et sur laquelle Tony avait déjà jeté son dévolu. Je ne devrais pas.

Prise d'une soudaine envie de m'enfuir de cet endroit, j'ai éteint ma lampe, mes écrans d'ordinateur, et attrapé mes affaires. J'ai alors répété la même phrase que chaque soir, pour une énième fois. Mais cette fois, sur un ton froid . :

- _Bonne nuit, Tony._

Il a de nouveau levé les yeux vers moi. Toute trace de gêne disparue de son visage, qui était redevenu le plus sérieux du monde. Ses yeux se firent curieux, essayant de percer le masque derrière lequel je me réfugiai. Et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Il savait que je savais, pour lui et Barrett. J'ai soutenu son regard, puis baissé les yeux.

- _Bonne nuit, Ziva._

J'ai hoché la tête. Et me suis avancé vers l'ascenseur, comme tous les soirs depuis plus de cinq ans, en sentant son regard peser sur moi. Les lumières étaient presque toutes éteintes, et je me trouvais dans l'obscurité. Dos à lui, en attendant l'ascenseur, je me suis autorisé à fermer les yeux, et à afficher mon vrai visage : j'ôtai le masque d'indifférence.

De la tristesse.

Je tenais à lui bien plus que je ne le pensais.

* * *

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, sont acceptées :)


End file.
